Sag beim nächsten Mal einfach 'nein'
by artis.magica
Summary: Eine Geschichte über einen sichtlich schlecht gelaunten Severus Snape ... Warum er es ist, müsst Ihr schon selbst herausfinden.


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die wunderbaren Figuren, die sie erschaffen hat und die ich mir hier nur ausgeborgt habe. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Ich verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck und schreibe aus reinem Vergnügen._

_Nur eines noch: Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir. Und es ist eine Geschichte, zu der ich gekommen bin wie die Jungfrau zum Kind. Sie ist mutwillig, albern und absolut jugendfrei. Ich hoffe, meine Aufgabe damit erfüllt zu haben und freu mich trotz allem auf die nächste Herausforderung, falls mich wieder einmal das Schicksal ereilen sollte._

_Nun zur Geschichte selbst … Ich negiere die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore tot ist, ich negiere ebenfalls den Mord an Snape. Einzig Voldemort ist hinüber. Ach ja, ich stell einfach mal in den Raum, dass Hermine Granger nach ihrem Studium der Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke und Runenkunde nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist, um dort die freigewordene Stelle von Professor Vektor zu besetzen. Alles in allem spielt sie aber eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Wie dem auch sein … genug des Vorgeplänkels und viel Spaß beim Lesen – hoffe ich zumindest._

_

* * *

_**Sag beim nächsten Mal einfach nein**

Ein kräftiger Schrei, mit dem er aus dem eh schon unruhigen Schlaf fuhr.

Was für ein Schmerz, der ihm durch und durch ging, der ihn peinigte, beständig und gnadenlos … Kein Gedanke mehr an Ruhe, stattdessen pochende Qual, die ihn immer weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien, je länger sie dauerte. Und sie dauerte schon den ganzen Tag.

Er warf sich herum und presste die Lider aufeinander als wollte er so den Schlaf erzwingen.

Alles umsonst.

Aber er hätte es ja wissen müssen. Dennoch er hatte es versucht, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass nachdem, was dieser Hornochse mit ihm angestellt hatte, an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Mit sich leicht steigernder Wut dachte er an die aufdringlichen Empfehlungen der Kollegen zurück. Allen voran Dumbledore, der ihn genötigt hatte, diesen Keks zu essen.

Er erinnerte sich an das Geräusch, das seine Zähne machten, als er in das Gebäck biss und an die Gesichter seiner Kollegen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Entsetzen anstarrten, als er seinem Unmut über das, was ihm gerade geschehen war, lautstark Ausdruck verlieh.

Und dann ihre mitleidigen Mienen und ihre gut gemeinten Ratschläge, als sie realisiert hatten, was ihm gerade passiert war. Er hasste es, so im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen. Dabei wollte er nur zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass diese sich schon vor den Ferien in den wohlverdienten Winterurlaub verabschiedet hatte.

Grummelnd wälzte sich Snape auf die andere Seite und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Und als hätte der Schmerz bloß darauf gewartet, dass man sich seiner wieder erinnerte und ihm Berührung schenkte, fuhr er Snape voller Freude in die Kiefer und machte, dass dieser gequält aufstöhnte.

Es war so ungerecht, dachte er voller Selbstmitleid.

Weihnachten war endlich vorbei, es waren Ferien, die er nun bis ins neue Jahr in aller Ruhe in seine Bücher vergraben am flackernden Kamin zu verbringen gedachte - mit einem Glas erlesenen Whiskys so ab und an.

Whisky!

Er riss die Augen auf.

Ja, natürlich!

Mit einem leisen Ächzen warf er die Decken zurück und sprang aus dem Bett, durchquerte mir weiten Schritten das Schlafzimmer und öffnete den großen Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Er entnahm seiner schwarzen Tiefe eine verstaubte Flasche, riss ihr förmlich den Korken aus dem Hals und trank ganz stillos aus derselben.

Ah ja, für einen winzigen Moment siegte das angenehme Brennen des Alkohols über den tobenden Schmerz in seiner Backe.

Er stand ganz still und wagte es schließlich, mit der Zunge über den abgebrochenen Zahn zu fahren.

Ach, hätte er es lieber nicht getan.

Voller Selbstverachtung nahm er den zweiten Schluck aus der Flasche und ärgerte sich maßlos, dass er den fünfundzwanzig Jahre alten Glen Esk nicht so genießen konnte, wie er es ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte.

Einen Moment lang starrte er im spärlichen Licht des verglimmenden Kaminfeuers auf das Gefäß in seiner Hand. Dann stopfte er entschieden den Korken wieder in den Hals und stellte die Flasche mit einem Seufzen zurück in den Schrank.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er mitten im Raum stehen und dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich der kleinen Karte, die ihm Dumbledore mit einem mitleidigen Schulterklopfen in die Faust gedrückt hatte, als Snape infolge dieses leidigen Vorfalls im Begriff gewesen war, die Festivitäten eilig zu verlassen.

Als stünde er noch neben ihn, so deutlich hörte er wieder die Worte des angesäuselten Direktors, den das schlechte Gewissen sichtlich plagte, weil er Snape Hagrids steinharte Kekse in den höchsten Tönen angepriesen hatte …

„Empfehlung eines sehr vertrauenswürdigen Menschen", hatte Dumbledore schließlich lobgehudelt, als er Snape die Karte reichte. „Der beste Zahnarzt in London … ach was sage ich da … in ganz England."

Grummelnd hatte Snape das Kärtchen eingesteckt und im Hinausgehen beschlossen, doch lieber zu warten, bis Poppy in einer Woche wieder in Hogwarts aufschlagen würde.

Dass er es nicht so lange würde aushalten können, wusste er jetzt.

Snape griff sich seinen Umhang, den er seiner Gewohnheit entgegen vollkommen achtlos in eine Ecke des Sofas gepfeffert hatte und fischte die Visitenkarte heraus. Er legte sie, ohne sie zu lesen auf das Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett.

Wie er die Nacht schließlich herumgebracht hatte, wusste er nicht mehr so genau, doch in aller Herrgottsfrühe war er aufgestanden, hatte Toilette gemacht und war dann geradewegs aus dem Schloss geeilt, um von Hogsmeade aus in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

Nun war es nicht mehr weit. Ein Blick auf die Adresse und dann stürmte er geradezu durch die Straßen von London, der erhofften Erlösung entgegen.

Endlich, endlich stand er vor dem adretten Haus mit einem großen Schild am Tor, das verkündete, dass hier äußerst kundige Meister ihres Faches den Menschen wieder zu einem Lächeln verhalfen.

Auf sein Klingeln hin fragte eine helle Stimme nach seinem Begehr.

Mehr als ein „Zahnschmerzen" und „Notfall" bekam er nicht heraus.

Ein Summen ertönte und Snape drückte zögerlich die Tür auf.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen trat er in den hellen Raum dahinter und sah sich misstrauisch um. Doch niemand nahm sonderlich Notiz von ihm. Nur ein kurzer Blick, wer da wohl jetzt hereinkam, ein Nicken vielleicht, dann hing ein jeder wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und bereitete sich seelisch und moralisch auf die Ereignisse vor, die ihnen unweigerlich bevorstanden, wenn sie die Schwelle zum Behandlungsraum des Zahnarztes überschreiten würden.

Einzig die Sprechstundenhilfe hinter einem Tresen, den ein Weihnachtsgesteck zierte, an dem die Kerzen noch nicht ganz niedergebrannt waren, interessierte sich für ihn.

Wie furchtbar neugierig diese Leute doch waren. Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore darauf abfuhr.

Einigermaßen genervt stand Snape der jungen Frau Rede und Antwort, dann durfte er sich setzen. Wie lange er wartete, konnte er nicht einmal mehr sagen, und es war ihm auch vollkommen egal, wenn er nur endlich von dem quälenden Schmerz befreit wurde.

Schließlich wurde sein Name aufgerufen. Snape erhob sich und trat vorsichtig in das Sprechzimmer. Er sah sich dort einem Mann und einer Frau gegenüber. Beide trugen weiße Kittel …

„Sie sind neu in meiner Praxis", wurde er freundlich begrüßt. „Ich bin Dr. John Granger." Und mit einem Lächeln hielt er Snape die Hand zum Gruß entgegen.

„Snape", erwiderte der mit einem kurzen Nicken. Was sollte diese übertriebene Freundlichkeit? Der Mann sollte seine Arbeit machen und ihn mit ungeliebten Zwischenmenschlichkeiten in Ruhe lassen.

Dr. Granger zog mit einen kurzen Schulterzucken die Hand zurück und wies Snape an, auf dem Zahnarztstuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Kaum dass der mehr lag als saß, wurde ihm ein Latz um den Hals geschlungen. ‚Auch das noch', dachte er und kam sich reichlich affig damit vor. Zum Glück sah ihn keiner, der ihn kannte.

„Dann lassen Sie mich mal sehen", sagte Dr. Granger und hieß Snape, den Mund zu öffnen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, in denen Snape sich furchtbar ausgeliefert fühlte, bis Dr. Granger mit zusammengekniffenen Augen „Ah, da haben wir ja den Übeltäter" sagte. Allerdings ließ er Snape im Unklaren darüber, ob es nun halbwegs annehmbar erschien oder ob sich das Problem als komplizierter erwies.

Stattdessen ließ er von seinem furchtbar schlecht gelaunten Patienten ab und werkelte auf dem kleinen Tablett herum, das an einem schwenkbaren Arm an diesem merkwürdigen Stuhl angebracht war und auf dem Instrumente lagen, von denen Snape lieber nicht wissen wollte, wofür die alles gebraucht wurden. Misstrauisch beobachtete er den Arzt bei seinem Tun.

„Und?", fragte er schließlich, als ihm die Zeit zu lang wurde und er sich jetzt ernstlich Sorgen um den Zustand seines Zahnes zu machen begann.

„Kein großer Akt, da ist ein Stückchen Zahn abgebrochen."

Snape verzog säuerlich den Mund.

„Das wusste ich auch schon", sagte er leicht verschnupft. „Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie ihn wieder ganzmachen können?"

Dr. Granger sah ihn strahlend an.

„Aber ja doch", sagte er in einem Ton, mit dem man kleine Kinder beruhigt und der Snapes Blutdruck nur noch unwesentlich in die Höhe trieb.

Und kaum hatte sich Dr. Granger wieder zu ihm umgedreht, weiteten sich Snapes Augen. Was war das denn?

„Sie wollen mich damit doch nicht etwa stechen?", fragte Snape ablehnend, umfasste hart das Handgelenk seines Gegenübers und schob ihn kraftvoll von sich weg, als der sich über ihn beugen wollte.

„Nun seinen Sie mal ein Kerl und machen den Mund auf." Dr. Granger führte die soeben aufgezogene Spritze zum Mund seines Patienten.

Was redete der Mann da? Groll wallte in Snape hoch. Er und kein Kerl? Barbarische Methoden hier … und überhaupt, weshalb tat er sich so etwas bloß an … Kaum hatte Snape den empörten Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, sagte Dr. Granger ungerührt: „Gauben Sie mir, es tut nur einen winzigen Moment lang weh."

An seiner Ehre gepackt, ließ Snape die Hand des Arztes los.

„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor so einem Spielzeug", sagte er pikiert. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Sachen ausgehalten.

„Nicht?", fragte der andere. „Es hatte aber gerade den Anschein, dass …"

„Da haben Sie sich getäuscht", unterbrach Snape ihn essigsauer und verzog voller Schmerz das Gesicht, als er voller Grimm die Kiefer aufeinander presste.

„Dann ist es ja gut." Der Arzt wartete, das Betäubungsmittel im Anschlag.

Snape machte noch immer keine Anstalten, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Also, wie ist es jetzt?", fragte Dr. Granger geduldig.

In Todesverachtung öffnete Snape den Mund.

Der kleine Schmerz der Nadel, die Wirkung des Narkosemittels, die beinahe unmittelbar darauf einsetzte, bekämpften endlich den tobenden Schmerz und gaben Snape die Selbstsicherheit wieder, die er ärgerlicherweise in dem Moment verloren hatte, als er seinen Fuß in dieses Zimmer gesetzt hatte.

Zufrieden stellte er schließlich fest, dass der Arzt absolut professionell arbeitete und Snape fühlte sich, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht, recht gut aufgehoben.

„So, fertig", sagte Dr. Granger endlich. Er begutachtete wohlwollend sein Werk und drückte Snape, der sich schon erheben wollte, mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Wir könnten den ein oder anderen Zahn noch richten, wenn Sie wollten", schlug Dr. Granger vor.

Geschmeidig glitt Snape von Stuhl und pflückte sich den albernen Latz von der Brust.

„Isch denke, dasch reischt für heute", sagte er bissig und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass ihm sein sonst akzentuiertes Sprechen abhanden gekommen war und die Wirkung seiner Worte wie Eis in der Sonne schmolz. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Wie Sie möchten", sagte Dr. Granger mit einem milden Lächeln. „In ein bis zwei Stunden werden Sie wieder ganz der alte sein."

‚Das hoffe ich doch stark', dachte Snape grimmig und nahm sich fest vor, Dumbledore bei nächster Gelegenheit kräftig die Brille zu putzen.

Er nickte nur.

„Überlegen Sie es sich", sagte Dr. Granger leise lächelnd und entließ Snape mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. „Sie sind mir immer willkommen."

Was sollte dieses impertinente Grinsen? Snape zog ungläubig die Brauen hoch und trat dann einigermaßen erleichtert aus dem Sprechzimmer. Dort machte er sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg, um seine Garderobe zu holen. Doch er war noch keine zwei Schritte gegangen, da blieb er mitten auf dem Gang wie angewurzelt stehen. Trat da wirklich Hermine Granger höchstpersönlich ins Wartezimmer?

Und jetzt fiel es Snape wie Schuppen von den Augen und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Sein alter Ego kämpfte sich wieder hervor und mit ihm der Grimm auf die ganze groteske Situation, in die er sich gebracht hatte.

Granger! Natürlich! Dieser Zahnbrecher war also der Vater seiner so über alles geschätzten neuen Kollegin. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt …

Leise Panik stieg in Snape auf. Doch allem Anschein nach hatte Hermine ihn noch nicht entdeckt, schien vertieft in eines der Bücher, das sie im Gehen las.

Leicht fasziniert starrte Snape ihr entgegen, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er auf keinen Fall von ihr gesehen werden wollte.

Er wirbelte herum, griff wahllos eine der Zeitschriften, die auf dem Tischchen, das neben ihm an der an der Wand stand, lagen, vergrub die Nase in die für ihn wohl ungewöhnlichste Lektüre der Welt und lauschte angestrengt jedem Schritt nach, den Hermine tat.

Hermine selbst nahm eine blitzschnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr und sah neugierig auf. Eine Sekunde lang zögerte sie, hätte sich vielleicht täuschen lassen, wenn nicht dieses kleine Detail gewesen wäre, das ihn letztendlich verraten hatte. Sie trat an den schwarz gekleideten Mann heran, beugte sich vor und ganz vorsichtig, als könnte sie dadurch etwas kaputtmachen, tippte sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Zeitschrift.

„Sie halten sie verkehrt herum", sagte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, das sehr deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören war. Und als er misstrauisch über den Rand der bunten Drucksache sah, rief Hermine mit gespielter Überraschung: „Professor Snape?"

„Misch Granscher", kam die nuschelnde Antwort.

„Ach ..." Hermine zog in gespieltem Mitleid die Brauen in die Höhe und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Snape sie an: „Dasch bleibt under unsch, verschdandn?"

„Aber ja", sagte sie und schickte sich an, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen. „Von mir wird keiner erfahren, dass der große Severus Snape einen Muggelzahnarzt zu Rate gezogen hat."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er warf unwillig die Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch.

„Dasch meinte isch nicht."

Was war das, was in seiner Stimme mitschwang und von dem er ärgerlich registrierte, dass sie es bemerkt hatte?

Hermine schenke ihm ein hinreißendes Lächeln, das ihn in einer anderen Situation mit Sicherheit nicht kalt gelassen hätte. Jetzt aber verunsicherte es ihn und er rückte eine Winzigkeit von ihr ab. Hermine selbst trat ganz nah an ihn heran, wohl wissend, dass er ihr hier nicht so ohne weiteres entkommen konnte. Es amüsierte sie, wie er sich gegen die ganze Situation wehrte und vergeblich mühte, sie nicht sehen zu lassen, wie unangenehm das alles hier für ihn war. Hier war eben nicht sein Reich … Hermine sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen. Dann trat sie ganz dicht an ihn heran.

Er überragte sie um beinahe zwanzig Zentimeter und sie musste sich ein wenig strecken, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern. „Ein klein wenig Eitelkeit steckt also auch in Ihnen …" Sie trat wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg und sah ihrem vollkommen verdutzten Kollegen ins Gesicht und setzte hinzu: „Das macht Sie sympathisch ... Professor." Und mit den Worten „Gute Besserung und genießen Sie Ihre wieder gewonnene und verdiente Ruhe" hatte sie sich umgewandt und war hinter der nächsten Tür verschwunden.

Für einen Augenblick sah Snape ihr noch nach, dann ging er - alle neugierig auf ihn gerichteten Augenpaare hochmütig verachtend - mit weiten Schritten durch den Raum und schnappte sich von der Garderobe seinen Umhang. Er wickelte sich noch den Schal um den Hals und hatte auch schon die Klinke in der Hand, um fluchtartig diese Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, da fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel neben der Eingangstür.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte er sein Abbild an.

Eitel, hatte sie gesagt … Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe. ‚Was für ein Quatsch', dachte er und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, ‚und wer will hier überhaupt sympathisch sein.'

Schließlich wandte er den Blick, drückte die Klinke nieder und verschwand.

Und als er am selben Abend endlich in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer saß, ein Buch auf den Knien und ein Glas dieses wunderbaren Glen Esk in der Hand, der im Schein des Feuers golden funkelte, nahm er sich fest vor, dass er derart gelagerten Festlichkeiten wie einem Weihnachtsessen mit all seinen verlockenden Leckereien und mitleidigen Kollegen, künftig fernbleiben würde. Und sollte es sich einmal doch nicht vermeiden lassen, wollte er wenigstens Beherrschung üben und einfach mal „nein" sagen.

Den frechen Gedanken an Hermine Granger aber, der ihm in eben diesem Moment durch den Geist trieb und ihn auf recht seltsame Weise berührte, ignorierte er - vorerst.

~ ENDE ~


End file.
